Ruudaroo
ruudaroo, also known as Rudy Rae or M.W., is an artist who draws mainly his OCs, which include some of his Dragon Ball, & Koopaling OCs. Fandom Introduction Rudy was really into video games since around 3 years old, one Christmas, when he had gotten a bit older (5 or 6), his parents bought him "New Super Mario Bros. Wii", he instantly fell in love with it, playing it almost everyday. The Koopalings really stood out to him, ever since he reached the first boss with Larry Koopa, he loved the Koopalings. In fourth grade, when Rudy had been going through tough times, he discovered deviantArt user KoopalingsFreak8 (Now known as ALBurning90)'s art, he instantly fell in love with her characters, the Misdeeds (now known as Mysvarains), The Beats, etc. (Him and A.L. are both good friends now) This inspired him to draw the Misdeeds, and make his own Fan-Koopalings and species. In fifth grade he re-booted his now abandoned Fan-Koopa Species "The Boomies", in sixth grade he created his also now abandoned "Soul Spirit Saga" which was about two Koopaling-esque characters named "Bubble" and "Gum", their species called "Nounas" (as most of their names and subjects consisted of Nouns), re-newing the Boomies as the Co-Villains alongside, Mirror and Timbo (named after Tim Horton's Timbits). Personality Rudy is an angsty teen who usually isn't very smiley as he used to be, though it can be easy to make him laugh if you're close to him. He's usually grumpy and likes to fight physically, though he doesn't do it often because everyone at his school is a huge pussy (though he can be at times too). Personal Life He lives in Canada, living with his mother, and seeing his father who he is pretty scared of to once a week to eat dinner with them. He has a half-brother who is a year-old. He came out as both Transgender and Homosexual in December of 2015, dubbing himself as Rudy Rae. He suffers from severe generalized anxiety disorder. He loves very many things, including Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, South Park, The Beatles, Earthbound, Eddsworld, etc. Hobbies He usually draws or plays video games. He is interested in British and Japanese culture, hoping one day to visit both, or at least one. He likes listening to The Beatles, Ninja Sex Party, Starbomb, Tupperware Remix Party, and Green Day. His favourite artists include; ALBurning90, Edd Gould, wazzaldorp, RubberNinja (Ross O'Donovan), Egoraptor (Arin Hanson), etc. Other Fandoms Most Active in: * Dragon Ball * South Park * Cartoonie! * Dr. Slump * Earthbound * Normal Boots Least Active in: * Osomatsu-San * Hetalia * Eddsworld * Harry Potter * Game Grumps * Superjail! Name Origins # BoomyJrlover - When he had re-introduced the Boomies, he set his first username as BoomyJrlover, which was his first account before he got banned for being underaged. # The-Boomies-and-Co - Not wanting to give up, he created another account, still being underaged, he made The-Boomies-and-Co, meant to represent that his main focus was still The Boomies, but that he would also work on other characters as well. # PeanutButterDrawer - After Daewig gave him enough points to get Premium Membership (Now known as Core Membership), he changed his name to PeanutButterDrawer, because he absolutely ADORES the Youtuber PeanutButterGamer. That account is still up today, and it's his backup incase anything happens to his current account. #ruudaroo (current) - With having the ruudaroo username on several social media for over a year now, he decided to move accounts with that username. It is unknown why this is his username, but he based it off of usernames that were completely random, such razzadoop ''(Barry Kramer from Game Grumps), and ''wazzaldorp (an animator that Rudy is also very fond of). Trivia *Rudy has an enormous crush on the fictional Dragon Ball character; Yamcha, more specifically his forms in the original Dragon Ball, as apposed to Z, he draws him alot, and constantly fake swoons over him. He thinks he's extremely attractive, his friend jokes on him saying that he's sexually frustrated, but Rudy cannot confirm or deny this. * Rudy had dated one of his best friends NoahSilverBeatle (formerly gaIaxystarrs) for two months, he broke up with him on December 2nd, but they're still very good friends. * The reason he broke up with Noah is because being in a relationship was too much for him to handle, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the relationship. * He is rumoured to be dating his friend Jett or ThatMarioKid. *Rudy recently got back into Pokémon in early December, his favourite Pokémon is Gengar, his favourite game is HeartGold, and his favourite character is Brock. *Rudy's favourite movie other than The Beatles' plethera of movies, is "The Thief and the Cobbler: The Recobbled Cut", Tack is his favourite character, and he finds him extremely adorable. **His favourite horror movie franchise is Gremlins ***His favourite anime movie (or favourite movie, he doesn't know if he likes TatC more or less than this) is Akira, he thinks the animation is absolutely mind-blowing and beautiful. His favourite characters are Kaneda, Kaisuke and Tetsuo. ****He however, is not a big fan of the dub, he thinks it's extremely cheesy, and prefers the subbed version. * Despite being a HUGE Dragon Ball fan, Rudy has never seen a single Dragon Ball movie ** This changed however in January, as he saw Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'. *** In March, he also saw Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. *** He said he didn't really like the movie, but that Yamcha in the movie was the best part. *Rudy was the target of bulling at his elementary school, being constantly made fun of. Once he was even locked inside his classroom by a classmate for twenty five minutes, before a student heard his loud banging on the door and yelling, the student told a teacher immediately, and he was let out. *For some odd reason, him and one of his best friends OverlordCarlen, find the 1987 version of "Fireman Sam", hilarious, they watch it all the time whenever they call eachother. Rudy's favourite character is "Norman Price". *Rudy has many nicknames, including: M.W., Ru Ru, Naamaan (often spelt NAAMAAN), Norman, Chibita-Chan, etc. *He once almost passed out from singing "Rio" by Duran Duran on SingStar at his best friend ''Aversaurus' ''house in July of 2017.